Tintin in Mexico
by TigerBlack62
Summary: Sequel of "The Circle of Paris". Tintin and the Captain have less than 24 hours to stop the gangsters of sending to Europe packages containing drugs only available in Mexico. NO SLASH! Please READ AND REVIEW! COMPLETE!
1. Welcome to Mexico

Tintin in Mexico

Chapter I

Welcome to Mexico

The travel, so far, was not being boring as the Paris one. The Captain fell asleep in the middle of it. Sure, he appeared to be aware of the "exotic beverages" only available on the country, and with that, I mean lots and lots of alcohol. The Professor claimed to be working on a cure, though. But a lot has passed since he said that.

Tintin had a dictionary and a few "Mexican" Spanish phrases written down. People have said that language was the most difficult one. Sure he knows a little, but, the motivation of learning of the place he and Haddock were going to visit was very low.

The plane finally arrived to the airport. Tintin just hoped the Captain didn't say anything about the county. Mexico was not that fancy like Europe, but not that poor either like a few parts of Africa and Afghanistan. Also, it was not the country's fault to be "discovered in last place and turned to more-than-bull-crap by the Spanish Conquerors".

Continuing, Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Snowy headed to the hotel.

After arriving, the lad decided to inspect the place. No roaches, no spiders, no cameras, no microphones... the place was very clean.

-Lad, what were you searching?- The Captain asked.

-I was just inspecting the place.- He replied

-Well... what are you going to do?-

-You know exactly what am I going to do.-

-Tintin, don't you get tired of this? I mean, we arrive to the hotel, then you go to inspect the city, and...-

-Captain, remember we have the direction of the gangsters of this country.-

-They will know you're European.-

-That's part of my plan.-

-Lad, the people of this country are very dangerous. I mean, haven't you heard the news?-

-Trust in me, Captain.- Tintin replied with optimism.- Trust me.-

The Captain nodded.

-Thanks, Captain.- Tintin thanked.- I'm glad you want to form part of my plan.-

-Anytime, boy.-

-But, you need to use this.- Tintin said as he turned to one of his suitcases and searched something

-Use what?- the old sailor asked

Tintin then showed him Remy's clothes. Haddock got a little angry because the lad wanted him to use "old man clothes".

-No way I'm going to use your old man's clothes, Tintin! NOT ON THIS LIFE!-

-But Captain...-

-I said "NOT ON THIS LIFE!".-

-Captain, please!-

Haddock, because of a personal reason, still had a grudge against Mr. Van Kuifje, and recognizes Tintin still admires him because he managed to give a lot of information to the police, even if he was retired. Then, it came to his mind the lad has made a lot of things for him lately, like giving him the keys of the Antique Shop and a part of the English Pounds he received a day earlier.

-Fine, lad.- The Captain replied.- I'll use your father's clothes.

-Thanks, Captain!.- Tintin replied with a smile as he gave him the clothes.

-So...- What are you going to wear?- Haddock asked as he removed his jacket and blue turtle-neck, revealing his hairy chest.

Tintin then showed him another variation of his "Panther" costume.

-This is what am I going to wear.- he replied as he started to change his clothes.- My name will still be "Nameless", of course. And yours is going to be... Gregory Prosper.-

The Captain then laughed.

-Screw that name.- The Captain replied as he laughed.- It sucks! I want to be... Atticus Peck.-

-Captain...- Tintin then, decided to change his words.- ... fine, "Mr. Peck".-

After a few minutes, both males finished changing their clothes and hid the suitcases under the bed.

-Well... where do we need to go?- The Captain asked.

They then left the building.

The surroundings were literally crowded. Because of the times, many policemen and soldiers were inspecting each corner.

A lot of tourists were passing by the streets and also, there were a lot of stray dogs. Snowy was feeling very intimidated, and pleaded to his owner to carry him. And Tintin did. The names of the streets were a bit weird. All of them named by some national hero, soldier, or even the President.

At sight, it appeared the people didn't know the word 'drug' or what it was. Mexico is famous because of the corruption and the national wars it was having: thousands of citizens die every day as victims of what's going on, children are skipping school because of the temptation of winning money at early age, people either disappear or are taken as hostages by the Mexican mobsters, and the list goes on...

After walking a few blocks, they finally manage to arrive to the place: a craftwork market.

_Blistering Barnacles! The story's repeating!_ The Captain thought.

They gave a little sight to the inside of the market and saw a man in his late-twenties, attending a few customers.

Captain Haddock was trying not to get distracted by the craftwork being sold in the little markets. Sure, those are able to steal the attention of one, and also, their prices were exaggerated. He preferred to focus on the sea, or whatever it came to his mind. The last thing he wanted to do was buying stuff he won't find a use for.

It was getting darker, and the time of closing was arriving.

-I don't like waiting here, lad.- The Captain replied.-It makes me feel I'm being watched because we're spying somebody.-

-Captain, I know you feel that.- Tintin replied.- Why don't we go to the library across the street?-

-Okay, lad.-

They went towards the library and stayed there a few hours.

Tintin and the Captain left at 9:00 pm, the time the place closes. Because there were people around, they decided to inspect the corners of the streets.

After a long walk, they returned to where the market was.

The surroundings were alone, like in a ghost town.

-Tintin, I don't have a good feeling about this.- The Captain replied.

-Captain, the direction that was written in the book took us here.-

-What if he wanted to play with your mind?-

-Captain, look.-

The men then looked to the market, and hide behind a car.

A lot of men were entering to the place. After they were inside, the lights of the market went off.

-It's our opportunity, Captain!-

Tintin, Haddock, and Snowy went to see what was going on. They saw through the window and watched how the men were going through a basement via a trapdoor.

-We need to go there and see what are they planning, Captain.- Tintin said

Snowy found a secret entrance, then. Because of the size of it, the lad was the only one who was able to enter. Both dog and human managed to sneak inside and went towards the trapdoor. All they were hearing were voices talking in Mexican Spanish.

-... todavía no hay señal de los Europeos que tenemos que recibir.- A voice said

-Quizá hubo un problema en el vuelo. Gérémi ni alguien de su clan nos ha llamado.- Another one replied

Tintin was smart enough to figure out what were they saying and left to where the Captain was.

-Captain, they're waiting members of the Circle of Paris.- Tintin said

-But aren't they aware of their death?- He asked

-I suppose not.-

-Well... it has sense. Let's give it a try.-

They knocked the door. A few footsteps were being heard. The door was opened by the young man they saw earlier.

-Good evening.- Tintin said.- I think you know who we are.-

-We're representing the Circle of Paris.- Haddock said with a suave British-like accent

-Oh.- The owner replied.- We were talking about you a few minutes ago. Come in.-

The two men entered and the owner directed them to the basement, where the group they saw was there.

-Quienes son ellos? - one asked

-Relájense. - The owner said.- Son los hombres de Gérémi.-

-Bien, bien. - Another said.- Ya era hora de que llegaran.-

-Sorry for the mood of my men.- The owner said to both.- They are not used to wait. But please, take a seat. We are going to talk about business.-

-Got it.- Tintin replied

They took two of the remaining seats around the table the five men and the only woman, who was around the owner's age, were.

-Before starting, I want to tell you we're so honoured to have gangsters from Europe in this place.- The owner said.- My name is Adolfo Constanzo Cárdenas, the leader of this group. And yours happens to be...?-

-My name?- Tintin asked.- My name won't mean a thing to you. The Godfather calls me "The Nameless".-

The men gasped at unison, very surprise.

-But weren't you dead?- the woman asked

-The world may think I'm dead, but the truth is, I'm not.- Tintin replied.

-And what about your friend?- one of them asked

-My name is Atticus Peck, and I'm his right hand.- Captain Haddock replied.- Do you have a problem with that, Mexican?-

-No, not at all.- The man shook his head in terror.

-Boys, boys... we're not reunited here to fight.- Adolfo said.- What would Gérémi think if he was present?-

-He'll be disappointed of you.- Haddock replied

-Shush, Atticus.- Tintin said.- The Boss won't like to know about this little fight.-

-We happen not to know your names, by the way.- The Captain said.- I won't like to end naming you "Mexican one", "Mexican two", "Mexican three..."-

-Alright, we got it.- One of them replied.- My name is Juan García. The next one is Jorge Costilla, then Jesús Gutiérrez, and Luis Flores.-

-And finally...- Adolfo said as he approached the only female in the group.- ... this attractive woman, who happens to be my wife, is María Aldrete.-

-Nice to meet all of you in the same day.- The Captain replied and tried not to laugh of the names.

-Well, now we know each other.- Tintin said.- I suggest we start our plans now. The Boss told us something about packages of drugs not available in Europe. We might start now talking about that and figuring out how to sneak them.-

-I love how you think, Nameless.- Adolfo replied

-Please, call me "Puma".- Tintin replied

-Is that one of your nicknames?- Juan asked

-One of my favourites.- Tintin replied

-Well...- The leader said.- ... as we said earlier, the police has been increasing its security since the "Black Hand" incident a month ago... and that obviously is interfering with our worldwide customers. Making them wait is not the answer. However, thanks to the help of an old Southern contact, I managed to talk with one of the powerful men ever existed: Gérémi Bonilla.-

-Too bad the man retired after the dog incident.- Jesús said.

-Gérémi's working from an old folks' home.- María commented.- Nothing stops that man.-

-Bonilla has helped a lot of mafias during his youth. From being literally nothing to the number one of the world's most wanted men... it says a lot, specially his love for the man.- Luis added

-He's our inspiration.- The leader said.- And, as I said before, we had the honour of having his best men, working with us.-

After saying how they admired the French gangster, and their ideas for sneaking the drugs to Europe, Tintin felt he was having the urges on helping. I guess his being "in character" was affecting him so much. Either that or he wanted to get a rest. The accent of the Mexican gangsters was weird: it was like they were shouting for no reason. Snowy was left outside, as a guard, of course. The last thing Tintin needs is the Mexican Mafia recognizing the dog when they're not on their costumes.

A few hours passed, and the men didn't look satisfied of the ideas. The lack of sleep might be the reason of it.

They decided to come back later, this time, not as a group of gangsters, but of friends. Camouflage is essential to be hidden. The police will never suspect of a group of people who are sitting in the main park, laughing and drinking some beverage, like coffee, hot chocolate, or water.

The group then leaves the market. Tintin and Captain Haddock were "proud" of all the information they learned about the "Halcones Azteca" (literally, "Aztec Hawks").

While on their way, Haddock thought it was the best time to tell him about what he perceived from the lad back in the market's basement.

-I don't know, lad.- The Captain said.- Those "Hawks" are not a "good vibe" for us.-

-I know they aren't.- Tintin replied.- But you know it's my work, and it needs to be done.-

-You need to be careful. The guy who's being called "Drug Lord" has a lot of charisma. I noted you even believed your own paper.-

-I know, and I'm sorry, "Mr. Peck".-

-Just be careful. We can't be in this forever.-

-I understand. Nothing lasts forever.-

-We have an agenda, and we need to take care of it.-

-I'm very aware of it. I need first to send a message to the Interpol. The Mexican police might not believe us, but they'll believe the European police.-

-I just hope you're right, boy. The last thing I need is you being murdered or tortured by those Mexican scumbags.-

-Really? I thought the last thing you wanted was sharing a life with Bianca Castafiore.-

-Don't ever mention her name in my presence.-

Tintin laughs.

-Let's believe, Captain. We just have tomorrow to stop those gangsters before the packages are sent.-

-And the message? How'd you deliver it?-

-Remember the other things my father left me?-

-Yes? What's with that?-

-That telegraph, radio, and antenna need to be connected within each other and to a few communication cables. Then, the message will be sent in a few minutes.-

-You're smart, Tintin. Creepy, but smart.-

xxxxx

**A/N**: I hope you liked the first chapter of "Tintin in Mexico". If I had a mistake (like someone OOC), please tell me, so I can correct it!

And by the way, the names of the gangsters are based from their real-life counterparts, except for the boss, Adolfo Constanzo Cárdenas. He's a mix of **"The Godfather of Matamoros"** and **"Tony Tormenta".**

Enjoy!


	2. The Hunted Hunters, part I

Chapter II

The Hunted Hunters, part I

Soon after arriving to their room, Tintin went directly to his suitcases, where he took the necessary tools to send the message to the Interpol.

-Lad, are you sure you'll manage to have the European police here before the packages are sent?- The Captain asked

-Of course.- Tintin replied.- I have faith on my work.-

-You know you might not succeed on this one, do you?-

-Captain, why so pessimist?-

-I'm just worried.-

-I know. I'm also worried too.-

-Why?-

-It's just... we have just a day to stop it... and all we know has nothing to do with this.-

-Sending the message will accelerate the process, no?-

-Perhaps it will.-

-Tintin, I know it's strange, but...-

-But what?-

-I feel there's something more than those drugs going to be sent to Europe.-

-Like what?-

-Probably firearms, ammo, you know, that stuff.-

-I get what you're saying. Don't exhaust yourself.-

-So, what are the plans for tomorrow?-

-As the Drug Lord said, we'll be in the city's square at 7:00 am, and then, I don't know.-

-I just hope to be alert if the police spot us. I mean, they don't know we're working undercover. They don't trust strangers, lad. If the jellyfishes arrive earlier...-

-Captain, what if you rest a little?- Tintin interrupted and suggested

-Okay, Tintin. Do I turn off the lights?- Haddock sighed

-I'll do that later. I need to check if there is a "sending point" in the book.-

-Fine. Good night.- Said the Captain as he went to his bed.

Tintin didn't seem to give up. After his message was sent, the reporter took the book and started to study it.

The next day, the whole group met at the city's square, resting in a bench and drinking some cold lemonade. They were not using formal clothes as the last night.

-So, what do you think of the country?- Jorge asked as he was putting some tequila into his drink.- Very cultural, right?-

-It's beautiful.- Tintin replied.- So touristic and cultural.-

-Not to count those soldiers.- Haddock added.- It makes me feel they know all we're doing.-

-Follow my advice, Mr. Peck.- Jesús commented.- Never get scared when those dogs are around. They can smell the fear.-

-He's right, Mr. Peck- María said.- And you must not see their eyes directly.-

-Thanks for the advices.- Haddock replied with a sort-of-annoyed tone.- And what if we talk about the business?-

-What about later?- Juan proposed.- We still have time. Besides, free time for us never arrives.-

-But why if we do this first, and then you have the rest of the day for you?- Tintin asked

-Demonios, no.- Adolfo said.- I like to relax in the days and work in the nights.-

-Fine, fine.- Tintin said a little annoyed

-Don't get annoyed, mi querido Puma. We still have time for everything.- Juan commented

-Want to try some homemade tequila?- Jesús asked

-No thanks.- Tintin declined very gently.- I don't drink alcohol.-

-Are you sure?- Adolfo asked as he was drinking a bottle of it.

-We're sure, thanks.- Haddock said

-So, Puma.- María said, trying to change the topic.- Could you tell us all about Europe?

-Sure thing.- Tintin replied as he was drinking lemonade.- It's a beautiful country with big roads and buildings.-

-It's not as colourful as your country.- Haddock added

-Why, thank you.- Juan replied.- And what else can you tell us? Is it true people from that place are cold-tempered?-

-Not everybody's cold-tempered.- Tintin said.- Some are easygoing, others are friendly, not as much as you, and, as here, danger's in every corner.-

-I know what you mean.- Adolfo said.- The business of this special products is increasing so much the security's getting more annoying than ever.-

-They're in every corner.- Jorge said.

-We just hope they won't be entering to the houses.- Juan said.- The last thing I want is those dogs watching me in my sleep.-

-We agree.- The Mexicans said in unison

After their conversation ended, the men agreed to meet in front of the Cathedral in three hours.

Tintin and Haddock returned then to the hotel room.

-Lad, this place is boring.- Haddock said.- They were drinking a lot... in front of me!-

-Stop exaggerating, Captain.- Tintin said.- I know how you feel. The heat is sort of worse here than in home.- added as he was turning on the air conditioner.- And what about you, Snowy? Did you had a good time here?-

-Tintin, I hate this place!- Snowy said.- It smells weird! And the dogs here have tiny bodies and big heads!-

Sadly, his owner was just able to hear barks.

-I know you want to stretch your legs, buddy.- He said as he took the dog in his arms.- We have plenty of time before getting reunited with those gangsters.-

-Talking about time.- Haddock said.- Do you think the jellyfishes have arrived or something?-

-I'm not sure, Captain... but, for now, let's remove these costumes and walk around.-

-We just arrived and now you want to go outside?- He asked very annoyed

-I'm sorry, Captain. But Snowy seems to be a little stressed.-

Then, the men and dog left the building and started to see all the cultural stuff of the country.

The streets were very crowded. A lot of people, especially soldiers, were walking, running, and pushing.

_Things cannot get worse._ The dog thought.

From a distance, two people, wearing the traditional Mexican outfit, giant sombrero, and that weird-coloured piece of cloth, started to follow the group.

Like almost always, Captain Haddock had that feeling and then, not thinking it twice, attacked the men.

For Tintin's surprise, those were shown to be the dim-witted detectives.

-Detectives, how do you managed to arrive so fast?- Tintin asked

-Interpol has private planes, in case you were not aware.- Thomson said

-To be precise, Interpol planes are private.- Thompson commented

-Well, yeah, whatever.- Haddock said as he was getting the jellyfishes and himself up.- Now let's go to the police and tell them all this marihuana thingy.-

The detectives then joined the group as Tintin saw the clock the nearest cathedral had. They had like one hour left before meeting the Aztec Hawks.

-You have the address of the police, right?- Haddock asked to the detectives

-Of course we have.- Said Thompson as he took a paper out of his hat.- We need to go to the Costilla street, and then...-

-Just guide us to the stinky Mexican police station!- Haddock shouted desperate.

Everybody appeared to have heard what the Captain shouted. The people looked either offended, ready to kill him, or surprised. One can't really tell.

-What if we just go before the situation gets worse?- Tintin suggested with a very serious tone

The men continued their way as if nothing happened as soon as the residents went back to whatever they were doing. Sadly, the impression they had about those "tourist" might never be eraser from their minds.

Many streets later, the group managed to arrive to the station, hoping the "news about a European tourist insulting the country" wasn't being spread. They went inside the building, and it was full of soldiers, keeping an eye to every corner, every living being inside the place.

The Thom(p)sons, and even Captain Haddock, were feeling very intimidated because of the size of the armed men.

-Excuse me, sir.- Tintin asked to the nearest soldier.- Do you talk our language?-

-I just understand a bit.- he replied.- Do you need help?-

-We want to see the chief.- The reporter said.- Is there a chance to see him now? It's urgent.-

-Boss is like a little busy, but I think he will like to receive you and your friends.- the soldier replied.- Follow me, I will be your guide.-

The group then followed the soldier to the chief's office.

-Here is it.- The soldier said.- Boss will be glad to receive you.- said and left to his place.

The men knocked the door and entered.

-Entren, entren- The 30-year-old man said.

Because Tintin knew what the meaning of those words was, he translated them to the group and went directly to the chairs in front of the Chief's desk.

-Como les puedo ayudar?- The Chief asked

-You talk our language?- Haddock asked

-Not as professional as you, my friends.- The man replied.- So, how may I help you? Is an Aztec Hawk or some pathetic thief stealing luggage at the airport or something?-

-No, it's not that.- Tintin said.- We come from Europe and we know where those smugglers are hiding.-

-Oh, really?- The Chief said very impressed, then he got up and checked his office, just to be sure nobody was around to hear the information.- I don't trust this place, you know.- Said with a scared-like voice.- Let's go to my special bunker. Siganme.-

Then, the Chief opened a secret door behind the library he had and the men followed him to a secret dungeon. Every twenty steps, the place was getting darker and darker, as weird sounds, like missing radio frequencies (but scarier), were starting to be heard.

-I know this might look like it appears like.- The Chief said with a nervous voice.- This dungeon was used during the Mexican rebellion against the Europeans many years ago.-

-We understand that, Mr. Chief.- Haddock said with a sarcastic tone.

Then, it got very dark. The men fell into an underground cell.

-What the?- Tintin exclaimed.- Chief! What's the meaning of this?- Said with a serious tone.-

Then, a mumbling was heard.

-Who is that?- Haddock asked.

The same mumbling again.

Suddenly, the lights were turned on.

The first thing Tintin saw was a 60-year-old man, gagged. He had a very sad and desperate look, and was also in his underwear. Scars were seen though his legs, arms and face, and also, a few stains of blood in his neck. The lad didn't doubt to help him and liberated the old male.

- Ese maldito traidor me las va a pagar!- The man exclaimed very angry.- Ceniza y fuego va a respirar cuando acabe con él!-

-Mister, we don't get all the crap you're saying!- Haddock exclaimed angry.-

-Crap? Mierda?- The man asked him angry.

-Captain, don't make the man go angry.- Tintin replied and then turned his head to the man.- Mister, I know you understand us. Who did this to you?-

-That Jesús Gutiérrez bastard who made me his prisoner!- The man replied.- I'm the real Chief! And that Aztec Hawk son of a cockroach will perish on Hell!-

-I know you're very furious, mister.- Tintin said, trying to calm the Chief down.- But exclaiming and cursing that man won't be the solution.-

-I'm just sorry... this never happened to me before.- the real Chief apologized.

-It's okay.- Tintin replied.- But first, you know this dungeon, right?-

-Like your language.- he replied.

-Good, now, can you get us out of here?- Thompson asked

-I'm afraid I can't.- The Chief replied.- I need light and the keys... and probably a dog.-

Dog?

Tintin then searched Snowy with his sight.

He was nowhere to be seen.

-Snowy!- The reporter exclaimed.- That gangster might have took Snowy before we fell into this cell!- he then turned to the Chief.- If that happens, where in Earth will that man take my dog?-

-Well, in that case...- replied the man.-...he'll euthanize your beloved pet.- said with a worried tone

**A/N: ** Sorry for the delay. I have school in the afternoon, social service at the morning, and I barely have time for myself in the night.

Also, I'm planning on submitting a trivia of my Tintin fanfics ("The Circle of Paris", "Tintin in Mexico") soon. So, enjoy this!


	3. The Hunted Hunters, part II

Chapter III

The Hunted Hunters, part II

-What?- Tintin exclaimed- NO! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! PLEASE THINK OF SOMETHING!-

-I'm trying, boy... let me think on something.- The man defended himself.

-Tintin! Look!- One of the detectives exclaimed as it pointed to the upper part of the cell

The hole where they fell down. It was wide enough for them. Tintin climbed the Captain's shoulders, then the Thom(p)sons were next, and finally, the real Chief. When they were out, Tintin managed to take Haddock's arm and lift him.

-Now what?- The Captain asked

-Well...- the Chief replied.- The way to my office is at the east.- says as he walks a few steps towards the way. -Don't get separated, and let's walk by taking each other's hands.-

-Thundering typhoons!- Captain Haddock cursed.- You think we're kids or something?-

-If you happen to get lost, mister.- The Chief replied.- You might not feel the Sun's light again.-

-How do we know if you're not an Aztec Hawk or some traitor?- the Captain asked

-Well...- the Mexican replied.- I'm in my underwear, I was beaten to unconsciousness by those bastardos, I'm bleeding, and I've been here since last night, which means I'm so hungry I'd be able to kill you just to survive.-

-Okay, okay, we get it!- The Captain replied with an annoyed voice.

Meanwhile in the Chief's office, the gangster has just arrived with Snowy. No matter what the dog did, defending itself was useless.

-Your owner's gone, dog.- Jesus said to Snowy.- But don't worry, you'll join him later.-

The man then put Snowy inside a medium-sized cage and left, probably for the substances and a few shots.

The white fox-terrier started to whine, and, heard an annoying barking behind him. It came from another cage. Snowy searched with his sight the source of that noise, and he did it. It came from a melanistic, deer-headed, female Chihuahua. Like Tintin's dog, she was caged and forced to wait in the "Death row".

A few minutes later, the gang managed to finally arrive to the Chief's office. Tintin then saw Snowy trapped in a cage and didn't doubt on free him. He also saw the female dog, and asked about its respective owner. The real Chief, who was revealed to be her owner, tried to open both cages, but failed. The gangster sure had the key.

-We have no option, but to wait him.- Tintin said.

-What do we do now?- Thompson asked

-I have a plan, and I just hope it works.- The lad replied.

A couple of minutes later, the Aztec Hawk arrived with the substances and a few shots. Suddenly, he fell down, unconscious. The Chief injected him a powerful tranquilizer in the neck. Then, he started to search the keys.

-Okay, now what?- The Captain asked.

-The detectives and I will put this buzzard into a cell and then we will find and rally my men.- The Chief said as he was opening the cages.- You and Mr. Tintin will look for those asnos. Give us a call when you happen to find them.-

After saying that, both dogs were set free and the plan started.

As soon as Tintin and Haddock left the office, they saw there were a plenty of "wanted" posters around the place, featuring them. The soldiers and the officers who were around saw them and surrounded the pair.

-Se encuentran bajo arresto por terrorismo!- One of the soldiers said

-The hell?- The Captain exclaimed- I don't understand what you said and I don't give a damn!-

Then, a soldier shoots him. Of course, he failed. That was just to scare the sea lion.

-Flatulent green pig! Nigger! Cockroach!- The Captain cursed

The soldiers and officers appeared to understand his cursing, and all directed their guns to Haddock. Suddenly, the Chief appeared, with his clothes on, and calmed the soldiers down.

-Hey, chicos! No los lastimen!- He exclaimed in his native language.- Esos letreros fueron puestos por un impostor! Avisen a los demás! No los lastimen! Ellos me salvaron!-

-Pero si nos insultó!- A soldier said.

-Yo me encargo de eso mas tarde.- The Chief replied.- Ahora, guarden sus armas y regresen a su puesto.-

The soldiers and the officers then put their arms away and went back to their work.

-How did you knew about this?- Tintin asked

-Well... I heard a gunshot, and went to check.- The Chief replied.- Plus, I heard the insults coming from your friend.- said with a serious tone as he turned his head to Captain Haddock.

-Hey, sorry about that.- The Captain apologized.- I just got a little angry.-

-I accept it, but next time...- The Chief said.- ... try not to lose your sanity.- He continued.- We have the culture of helping a lot, even to foreigners, but that language of yours makes us doubt about the education you're given where you come from. Thank God so far there's no law that can give me the power to put you into jail because of insulting our people.-

-Yes, I got it.- The Captain replied a little scared.

-Now I suppose we need to search those gangsters.- Tintin said

The Chief nodded, still with his serious expression.

Meanwhile, near the airport, the Aztec Hawks were in fact waiting for Tintin and the Captain. Because they never appeared, they decided to execute their plan and went inside the building.

The interior of it was very roomy. People who were ready to board their respective flight were being advised to check the clock, hand their boarding passes to an employee, and go to their respective plane, even if it was going to leave in an hour or two. Others were just there waiting and watching a few planes arriving, wanting to see their beloved ones or friends who were out of the city because of several reasons, like being on a business trip or visiting a place.

The air the airport had was as fresh as a winter morning. It was better staying a while in it, "feeling free", rather than going outside, where it was sunny and sort of hot.

The gangsters started to kidnap a few people and stole their suitcases, putting their "special only-available-in-Mexico products", wrapped in a special paper, made by María, inside each one, taking off the necessary clothes from the owners, and impersonating them. The next step: hijacking the plane once it was in its way.

Now they were heading to the plane, acting like some Spanish tourist. After they arrived to the aisle, they saw it was being guarded by "giant" soldiers, who were being accompanied by Chihuahuas.

As they approached to the plane, the soldiers went towards them with their dogs. Like in every place, the luggage is always checked by the dog's sense of smell. Again, thanks to that paper, the Chihuahuas were fooled, thus, making the soldiers think they had nothing illegal inside the suitcases, and then they let them in.

Everything was working like it was planned.

Before taking their respective seats, the gangsters made sure they were not being followed by police, of if there were soldiers around.

Not a clue of security.

All that was left before the execution of part II of the plan was hijacking the plane.

An hour passed, and the flight started.

It was like another common one. I could say around the 90% of the people in the plane were tourists. Some passengers were sleeping, others were reading, and a few were trying to calm down their children.

Not after fifteen minutes, one of the gangsters stood up and went directly to the pilot cabin. When they heard the Pilot's voice, the rest of the Aztec Hawks stood up and started to shoot randomly, and the terror started. The fear in each passenger was rising, as a few children were about to cry. Their parents calmed them down, thinking they'll be killed if they made any noise.

-Hay algún policía o soldado aquí?- Luis asked

No answer from the frightened passengers.

-Is there a cop or a soldier here?- María asked in English

Again, no answer received.

-Good.- She said.- All we want like you is going to Europe.- She continued.- If any of you appear to send a S.O.S. message, I just hope you believe in God.-

-Lo que queremos es ir a Europa.- Luis translated.- Si alguno de ustedes trata de enviar un mensaje de auxilio, espero que crean en Dios.-

The people were deadly scared. The children were worried because they thought they'd be killed first, then, their parents, and finally, the pilot and its helpers.

María left to the pilot cabin to be with Adolfo as the rest of the Aztec Hawks were keeping an eye to the passengers.

When they thought the hope was vanishing, and the gangsters let their concentration go, a man stood up and shot Jorge with a rhino-tranquilizer gun.

The hijackers saw that and shot the man. The bullets didn't damage him. As he was walking towards the gangsters, they didn't doubt on continuing shooting him, until they run out of ammo.

-Looks like I win this time.- The man said as he took another tranquilizer gun and shot the two men.

He then removed the hat, the long coat, and the bullet-proof waistcoat. It was Tintin. Captain Haddock left his place and took the unconscious ones and left them in the bathroom, gagged.

The passengers had no idea of what was going on, but appeared to be less scared than before. After seeing that the Captain "took care of the evil men", they tried to cheer without making any noise. As he was hearing the people doing that, he put another bullet-proof waistcoat and made a few gestures to say to calm down and remain silent.

-It's nice to see you again, Puma, or may I say, Tintin?- A familiar voice said

-Same to you, Atticus Peck.- Another familiar voice added

The reporter and the Captain turned their heads and saw Adolfo and María, with their guns pointing to them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N**: I hope you liked this. I've been busy with school stuff lately and I get a little nervous if I don't hand it in time.

Also, I've been distracted on developing ideas for more of my fics instead of this one. There are a few keys on both "The Circle of Paris" and "Tintin in Mexico" that will give you the possible antagonists in the final part of this fanfic trilogy. So, have fun with guessing.

For those who might feel offended by the Captain's insults: I'm not racist. I'm also a Mexican and proud of it. If Top Gear says something like that again, we'll go "Zetas" on them, if you know what I mean.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The Hunted Hunters, part III

Chapter IV

The Hunted Hunters, part III

-What?- The reporter wondered.- But how do you...?-

-You think we're stupid, right, European?- The male Mexican asked

-No... it's just...- Tintin tried to explain

-Come here, you both bastards!- María demanded to both Europeans.

-What if we don't want to?- The Captain asked with a demanding voice

Adolfo then took a random passenger, scared, by her neck and pointed his gun into her head.

-If you happen to refuse, my dear men...- Adolfo said.- ... the world will soon turn black and red, full of eternal suffering, for this young female.-

The Captain and the reporter had no option, but to give up their weapons and come closer to the Mexican gangsters.

-Good.- Adolfo said with approval as he threw the passenger back to her seat.- To the pilot cabin.-

-NOW!- The female gangster demanded.

Both Europeans sighed and went towards the pilot cabin with the Mexican gangsters, leaving the passengers very scared and nervous.

In the pilot cabin, the plane's pilot had an explosive-like artefact attached to his hat. If he happened to either remove his hat or leave his place, he'd die instantly. The 30-year-old man was like about to cry. His co-workers were knocked out and gagged.

Tintin and Haddock arrived a few seconds later, with Adolfo and María behind them.

-How do you figured out we were not gangsters?- Tintin asked

-A foreign contact of ours told us everything this morning.- María said.

-Game over, Tintin.- Adolfo said.- El juego ha terminado.-

Now the things were getting worse. The plane was almost leaving the country limits. Tintin saw what the scared pilot was trying to do without the Aztec Hawks noticing.

-It's not over yet, Adolfo.- Tintin replied with a smile.

-Of course it's over now, mi amigo.- Adolfo said.- Our Boss will be pleased on our work, meanwhile you, and your friend, will die in a very slow, painful way.- Said as he was showing a jar with a few female, flesh-eating scarabs.

-Politicians! Mamelukes! Technocrats! Miserable blundering barbecued blister..!- Captain Haddock cursed. Before even finishing his last curse, he was knocked out by María.

-Anything you want to add before your execution, jovencito?- She said

Tintin was silent.

He saw the pilot was landing carefully back to the city, without making a single noise. The army, and a plenty of cops were waiting for the plane. Suddenly, a few passengers were appearing where the armed men were, making him realize they were already in ground with the engines still on.

-Yes. I have one thing.- He replied.

After hearing this, the couple aimed their guns and the jar with the scarabs to the reporter. Without them noticing, Tintin took the pilot's hat and threw it to the gangsters.

- You're fired!- The lad said as he pushed the now distracted couple out of the cabin.

Now he was alone with the scared pilot and knocked out people.

-Take your people out of this plane. I'll take mine.- Tintin said as he was carrying the Captain.

The pilot then opened a secret door and they left.

As soon as the pilot with his two men and Tintin with the Captain touched the ground, the plane exploded. It looked beautiful and scary at the same time. The fire expanded until the airplane was no longer visible. The last blast wave generated caused the plane to explode, and its pieces were spread in the surroundings.

After like an hour, the fire finally ceased, and the police were able to go on what remained of the plane, to search for possible dead. Minutes later, the Chief left the place, and went towards Tintin, who was being interviewed by a reporter, and Captain Haddock, who recovered minutes before the ceasing of the fire.

-Disculpa, puedo hablar con el Sr. Tintin?- The Chief asked to the reporter.

-Si, claro.- the reporter replied, leaving with his notes.

-Is there something wrong, Chief?- Tintin asked

-We've searched in the plane. Just three dead.-

-Three?- The Captain asked.- Are you sure?-

-We're sure.- The Chief replied.- But there's nothing to worry. Those were identified as Aztec Hawks by two of my men.-

-That means the last two are still alive.- Tintin deducted. They might have ran away while you were rescuing the passengers.-

-Do you remember seeing a couple, with a jar full of bugs?- Haddock asked

-Sure, I remember one.- The Chief replied.- By the exotic bugs they had, I assumed they were the Egyptians the National Museum staff told me they were taking their bugs back to their "home".-

-Miserable Ignoramus!- Haddock cursed.- Those so-called Egyptians were the two goddamn remaining Aztec Hawks!-

-I'll make like I did hear nothing about insulting me.- The Chief said angrily to Haddock.- And second, I'll call the remaining states to close the train stations, airports, and ship stations. Oh, by the way, if I happen to hear you again cursing or insulting either me, my country, or the people who live in it, I'll make sure you'll never put a step on Mexico. Got it?-

-Got it.- The Captain replied like if he didn't even care about it.

Tintin then looked to the ground, and saw a wing. And not a bird one.

It was a scarab one. To be precise, a wing from a female flesh-eating scarab.

-Chief, do you know where the detectives are?- Tintin asked

-The twins? Oh, they might be inside the airport, talking with the victims of the hijacking.-

-Thanks, Chief! Please, stay where you are!- Tintin said as he ran into the building.

Meanwhile, the dim-witted detectives were trying to calm down an elderly female passenger. Snowy and Queen, the Chief's female Chihuahua, were with them, chewing some bones.

-Sorry, miss. We cannot understand all the things you're saying but, I just hope you're okay and the responsible of this atrocity will be found and punished by the law.-

-Detectives!- Tintin said as he arrived to them.- Can I have Snowy now? I think I found a clue and his sense of smell can help to locate the hijackers.-

-What are you waiting for?- Thomson asked

-Take both dogs with you.- Thompson proposed.- Two dog noses are better than one.

-To be precise, two are better than one.- Thomson added.

-Here, Snowy!- Tintin called his dog.- Take your friend with you.-

Snowy and Queen then followed Tintin to the crime scene.

Now the place was being crowded by worldwide reporters.

Queen was starting to howl as she was getting nervous and queasy. The Belgian reporter recognized that type of howling and tried to carry her very carefully. She appeared to accept to be carried in his arms. Snowy, of course, was getting a little jealous.

-It's okay, boy.- Tintin said to Snowy, perceiving a jealous quiver.- She's getting dizzy, and the Chief won't like to receive her sick.-

Snowy growled softly. Even if he was against the idea, the dog had no option but to accept it.

They finally managed to arrive to where the Chief was. He took his female dog from Tintin's arms and tried to make her feel secure. The lad then went to Snowy and pointed to the scarab wing. The white fox-terrier sniffed it and barked.

-Chief, the Captain and I will follow my dog. If we happen to find the remaining of the Aztec Hawks, I'll send him.- Tintin said.

-Got it, Tintin.- The Chief replied as he was lulling Queen.- Also, before you go. I want to tell you those smugglers can't have gone too far. The entire country is in an emergency state.-

-Thanks, Chief.- Tintin said and left with Captain Haddock.

Both Europeans were now following Snowy into the woods, near the airport.

Meanwhile, in the middle of "God-knows-where", the couple is seen going inside the abandoned building, which happened to be part of their headquarters.

-I won't be taken alive by those asnos.- Adolfo said.

-I'll try to contact the foreigner.- María said.- You in the meanwhile, keep an eye on the bugs. We might need them for later.- Said as she was leaving.

Adolfo then saw the jar and started to count the insects, because of boredom.

Then, his heart wanted to stop.

Two flesh-eating scarabs were missing.

He didn't want to scare his wife, so the Drug Lord started to search them.

Those bugs were nowhere to be found or seen.

He checked the jar again, and, for his surprise, it was not damaged enough to free at least two of them.

_It might have been damaged in the explosion_. He thought.

Then again, he remembered he wanted to kill those bugs by launching them in the fire, but his wife prevented it and, instead, ran away to where they are now. That situation made Adolfo think those managed to escape, just to be burned in the fire.

-The foreigner said he has sent an helicopter to rescue us.- The female said as she approached her husband.

-We will start a new life in a new place, far, far away from Mexico, won't we?- The Drug Lord asked as he was hugging her.

-We will change our names, erase our fingerprints, change our accents, and learn new languages.- she replied.

María then heard her husband's heart. It sounded nervous and scared.

-Is everything fine?- She asked

-Fine as the gold shines.- He said.

-Are the bugs okay?-

-Yes... all of them.-

-Are they hungry?-

_Hungry?_

_Of course! The two missing ones might have been eaten by the rest!_ Adolfo said in his mind as he was smiling very relieved. _Why didn't I think of that?_ -If those nosy people happen to arrive... I just hope these insects might enjoy their "buffet".- he said

-Oh, you're such a maniac.- María said and kissed her husband in the mouth.

The two were going to share an intimate moment. The thing was getting exciting and was getting full of heat for both.

Before sharing a passionate kiss, a sound was heard.

Somebody has broken in the house.

Each one then take a knife and start to walk very quietly, trying to spot whatever it entered to their secret hideout.

They then went to the first floor, and saw nothing, but small paw prints. The couple followed the prints until those ended in another entrance.

-It was just some hungry, stray dog.- María said.

-I believe it, too.- her husband agreed. He then directed his sight into the floor.

A scarab wing.

_Bullcrap! _Adolfo cursed in his mind

-What are you looking at?- She asked

-Uhm...- he replied.- I was looking where did that dog entered. The paw prints are very confusing.-

-I don't think so.- A familiar voice said.

They then turned their heads, just to see Tintin and Captain Haddock, pointing them with their guns.

-Who said the game was over?- Tintin asked.

**A/N:** Hope you like this! School's screwing me up. Also, silly me I'm developing more ideas for the last part of this trilogy and for my other Tintin fanfic, "The Beginnings of a Young Reporter" instead on working on this one. Oh well... I'll soon submit a trivia for my fanfics.

Please Review! That helps me a lot for writing more!


	5. A Sacrifice for Santa Muerte

Chapter V

A Sacrifice for Santa Muerte

-What do you want now, European?- the female asked

-You know exactly what I want.- Tintin replied.

-You will never get it. This place is deserted and nobody will be able to locate you when we finish with both of you.- Adolfo said as he took a gun out of his pocket.

-I'd love to see that.- Captain Haddock responded very sarcastically.

-Wish granted.- The Drug Lord said and shoot the Captain in the chest.

The sea lion fell to the floor.

For the Mexicans' surprise, nothing happened. Haddock got in his feet, showing a smile.

-Oh, you missed.- the Captain replied.- The luck has abandoned you.- He continued as he saw María holding and squeezing a "Santa Muerte" (literally, "Holy Death", alias the Grim Reaper) figurine.- And Santa Mierda won't be protecting you anymore.-

After hearing "Santa Mierda", María, who is devote to it, exploded and attacked the Captain. She was attacking him with her nails and was suffocating him. Adolfo was getting distracted by watching Haddock suffering. This situation gave advantage to Tintin, who happened to have left the building to lock the doors of it.

Adolfo, meanwhile, watched the fight between the sailor and the "gypsy". He was getting excited, in the dirty way, each second. Watching a woman fighting against a man is considered attractive, even if the female is not proportioned or is fat. The Drug Lord was enjoying the moment as Haddock was not able, or at least trying, to defend himself without hurting the female.

After a few seconds, the sea lion decides it's enough and punches her in the chest and later, to her stomach. The Captain recovered and stood in his feet.

Suddenly, he met the floor again.

-Bring me the stupid bugs!- Adolfo exclaimed as he was "taking care of the Captain".- You sick bastard!- He said as he was smashing Haddock's face to the wooden floor.- A man must never hurt a female! Not even with the petal of a rose! It doesn't matter if she screws your organs up! Never break the golden rule!-

Then, the smashing was over.

Adolfo fell down, knocked out by the young reporter.

-Captain? Are you alright?- Tintin asked.

-I'm fine as the butterflies in spring... BLISTERING BARNACLES, OF COURSE I'M NOT ALRIGHT!- The Captain replied as Tintin was helping him to get up.

-The army's on its way.- Tintin said.- When they arrive, go with them. Leave me here with these gangsters.-

-I can't.- The Captain said.

-Why not?-

-I don't want you to get hurt.-

-Don't ignore your condition because of me. I'll be fine.-

-Lad...-

-I. Will. Be. Fine.-

-You missed me?- A female voice said.

Both males turned their heads and saw María with the flesh-eating scarabs. She was now using a "Santa Muerte"-like dress.

-I think not.- She said as she was opening the jar, very slowly.

Tintin got a little scared and remembered Adolfo was still in the floor, knocked out.

-You won't kill your husband, do you?- Tintin asked

-He can take care of himself!- María said.- He's just a lazy-ass. Plus, his mission here is over.-

As she said the last words, she opened the jar and the scarabs flew over the room. Tintin and the Captain were scared as hell as María was laughing, maniacally. A few of those animals stopped in the lad's skin. This gave him a "mini heart-attack" and closed his eyes. He felt nothing. Wondering why, he opened his eyes. Surprisingly, his flesh was still there.

The reporter took the insect with one of his hands and observed it closely.

-Captain, these are not flesh-eating scarabs.- Tintin said.- These are just turquoise scarabs, also known as the "11th plague".-

-That means...- Haddock said with a "recovering-like" voice.

-Exactly.- Tintin nodded.- These scarabs are herbivores. The real flesh-eating ones are sapphire-coloured.-

Suddenly, helicopters, giant tanks, and soldier noises were heard.

The Europeans approached the window and saw the Police Chief, his men, and the army, along with the Thom(p)sons and the dogs. The duo relieves and both search the Mexican couple.

Not a sign of them.

-Thundering Typhoons! They're gone!- The Captain cursed.

Then, a vase was heard.

It came from the second floor.

-Captain, you go with the army.- Tintin said.- I'll take care of these two.-

-Give me a reason why I need to go.- The Captain demanded

-You need medical attention.-

He couldn't defend himself because he knew it was true.

Not wanting to give more time to the gangsters, Captain Haddock leaves the place and Tintin follows the couple.

The second floor was like a temple. A giant Santa Muerte statue, with a little path made by red, lighted candles. In front of each one, there was a little figure of the deity mentioned. All of them had a cloak of different colour: red, blue, green, purple, white, yellow, orange, pink, magenta, gray, and even a rainbow one.

In the feet of the giant statue, whose cloak was a black one, a giant bag of money and 5 different types of knifes were lying.

_Great Snakes! This looks like a sacrificing temple!_ Tintin said in his mind.

And then, the world went black.

.

.

.

Tintin finally opened his eyes.

He felt he was having problems with breathing, and suddenly realized he was tied upside down, in his underwear. He was positioned in a fashion similar to the inverted Christian cross.

-There's nothing to worry, jovencito, it'll soon be over.- A familiar voice said.

Tintin turned his head, just to see Adolfo, dressed in a sacerdotal suit, and María.

-What in the name of Heaven you want to do with me?- Tintin demanded

-We received a message from the messenger. And we like your skills.- Adolfo said.- You're going to be sacrificed to Santa Muerte.-

-What!- Tintin exclaimed.- Are you crazy!-

-No, we aren't.- María said.- You see... we realized we've been having bad luck because we have not brought a good offering.-

-And you, my dear Tintin, are the indicated to be sacrificed.- Adolfo said.- You're smart, you're invaluable... and Santa Muerte loves that, even more than money.-

-You have no idea of what's waiting you! Let me out of here!- Tintin demanded

-Tell me.- Said Adolfo with a calmed voice.- How did you figure out we were in the airport, ready to hijack the plane?-

-It was easy.- Tintin replied.- If your friend didn't asked about thievery in the airport, we'd have never figured you were there. And now, thanks to you, great part of your clan's dead!-

-It's a sacrifice we thought it'd please Santa Muerte.- María said.- Sadly, those idiots were not worth enough for her.-

-And, as I said before...- Adolfo said as he took a knife.- ...Santa Muerte will bless us for a very long time.-

The Mexican gangster then cleared his throat and started to pray to the deity.

-Most Holy Death, the favours that you have granted us have made us overcome all difficulties so that for us nothing is impossible, no obstacles, barriers, no enemies, no harmful people. Everybody's my friend as my wife and I are victorious in all our dealings and things we do. Let my house to be filled with all the good virtues of your protection, as I offer this young soul with no stain.- Adolfo prayed as his wife said the Spanish version of it.- And, I invoke your name in this house and fill us with all that's pure. Santa Muerte, in your name, María and I are going to sacrifice this man in your name.-

As Adolfo was about to stab Tintin in the heart, Snowy jumped out of nowhere and bit the gangster's arm.

-Snowy!- Tintin exclaimed overjoyed.

-You miserable dog!- Adolfo exclaimed as he took the knife to attack Snowy.

-If you kill my dog, I swear I'd hunt you with no remorse!- Tintin said angrily to Adolfo

-But how?- He asked sarcastically.- You'll be dead. You'll follow him later in Hell.-

-And you're going first!- The Captain said as he entered to the room with a few soldiers and knocked out the male gangster.

-Captain?- Tintin asked.- But how...?-

-I got tired of waiting.- The sea lion replied.

-Get me out of here!- He demanded.

Captain Haddock went towards Tintin, but soon, he was stopped by María, who was holding a giant knife.

-One more step and I'll rip him apart.- María threatened.

.

-xxx-

.

**A/N:** School, school, school. BTW, for those who don't know, "mierda" is Spanish for "shit" (couldn't resist on using that joke). And, for the Santa Muerte pray... I had to google it to have a reference.

Please Review! If there's something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!


	6. Hell's House

Chapter VI

Hell's House

-You won't do it!- the Captain said.

-Of course I would... want to see?- the Drug Lady replied.

-No! I believe you!- He said. The sailor was trying to think on what to do.- Let him go!-

-Let me think... No!- She replied.

-Please! What do you want in exchange?- She said

As the Captain was trying to negotiate with the Drug Lady, Snowy approached his master, silently, and tried to break him free. The rope was very resistant, and Tintin saw his pet's jaw was starting to bug him. The lad then saw the robes of the idols, and later, the candles. The reporter then thought on something, but it was risky, and the only option he had in mind.

-Snowy, stop biting that and listen to me.- Tintin said in a low voice.

His white, canine companion obeyed and approached him a little more.

-Listen carefully.- the lad said.- See those candles?-

The dog nodded.

-See those robes in those idols?-

-Of course I can see them.- The animal "replied".- What's with those?-

Thinking he "responded positively", Tintin continued on telling him the instructions.

-Well... I want you to start a massive fire.-

Snowy paralyzed himself after hearing that, and started to whine.

-Shh, shh,shh.- His owner tried to calm him down without the gangsters noticing.- It's the only solution. I will be fine, Snowy. Once the ropes are weakened, I'll break free from this, and we'll return to Marlinspike. I promise.-

Snowy then started to doubt his owner.

From all the things he has done to save him, this was the most risky one. The poor canine was aware part of what Tintin said just to calm him down was a lie. He won't be fine, that's for sure. He'll just have a few low-degree burns.

-Snowy, please.- Tintin insisted.- It's now or never?-

The dog was still thinking.

Because of being upside-down for a long time, the lad was starting to get dizzy. His breathing was getting painful, a headache was being developed, and the consciousness was about to fade in a few minutes.

-Snowy...- the lad said in a weak-like voice.-

His trusted friend hated to see him like that, and chose to follow his orders.

Meanwhile, Haddock and María were still discussing. She didn't want to let Tintin go, as he was now a good offering for Santa Muerte. Her husband was waking up and helped her to defend "their property".

-He is not worthy enough to be your offering to your god!- Haddock said as he was running out of ideas.

-That boy is worthy enough for prosperity, money, fame, and fortune... or at least for forty years.- Adolfo replied. Then, he had an idea.- Lets make a deal you might not regret.-

-Tell me one good reason I should not turn your offer down.- The Captain said

-I am a man of word.- Adolfo replied

The sailor sighed.

-I'm listening.- Haddock replied

-Tell the police to leave. All of them.- The Drug Lord ordered.- I swear I won't harm or offer to Santa Muerte a single drop of blood of Tintin.-

The Captain nodded.

-You have the deal.-said as he turned to the cops and detectives.- All of you, out of the place!-

-Captain Haddock, have you considered it might be...- Thomson said

-I SAID OUT OF THE BUILDING!- The old sailor demanded.

Then they left.

-The police has left.- Haddock said.- Now, make your part of the deal.-

-Oh, of course I'd.- Adolfo replied as he took an insignificant tiny knife and gave it to María, who later cut part of Tintin's chest as the lad tried his best on not to scream.

Haddock got angered as he saw what the female gangster did to his friend.

-You scumbag niggers!- The Captain cursed.- You gave your word! You said you wouldn't harm him!-

-The Aztec Hawks are people of their word.- Adolfo said.- I promised I wouldn't harm or offer to Santa Muerte a single drop of blood of Tintin. And the drop that fell to the floor is the one that our "One and Only" won't receive.-

The Captain then realized the jellyfish was right.

-And the rest of the boy will be sacrificed, by me.- María said.

-You played with my mind!- The Captain angered more

-Oh, we did not.- Adolfo said.- You just didn't took your time to meditate your answer. And I thought you Europeans were smart... and all we see... they're just donkeys, fancy ones, to be precise.-

The Captain didn't know what to say.

-Did the donkey ate your tongue, old man?- María said in a sarcastic tone

Haddock had to admit it. He took his decision before meditating it. He was now ashamed of what he chose. Tintin was bleeding and getting weaker as the seconds were passing. The look the lad shot to him was a disappointing one. Either that or he's too dizzy. He tried to shake his head, possibly to get at least some breathing.

Suddenly, the place turned red and hot.

Smoke was appearing in each corner of the building.

Literally, there was no escape.

Snowy and the Captain were rescued by a few cops as the couple left the place. Haddock tried to evade them, but the men were too strong for him.

-Wait!- Haddock protested.- Let me go back!-

-At this point we cannot let you go.- One of them replied.- You might die!-

-If losing my life to save my friend's necessary, then I'll let it happen!- Haddock said.

-Sir, you're losing your control.- Another one said.

-I'll show you how to lose the control!- The Captain prepared to attack the cops, but failed.- JUST LET ME GO!-

-You cannot go back!- One said.

When they finally made it to the outside, the Captain went back to it.

-Tintin!- He screamed.- Tintin!-

The Captain went immediately to the second floor.

Instead of the "sanctuary", it resembled the Hell itself.

-Tintin!- He said once again, but this time, with a breaking voice.

The heat was getting more hellish as part of the structure of the building was collapsing. Haddock evaded a column, and found the lad, still "in his place". When he went directly to it, he was stabbed in the back by Adolfo.

-No one messes with Santa Muerte, Mr. Whatever-your-real-name-is, but what I'm sure, is that you will give us more prosperity.- the Drug Lord said with a devilish grin.

-You sick bastard!- Haddock replied and attacked the Mexican.

The strength of the sailor was "drowned" because of the stabbing. The young male kept punching him until he finally collapsed to the floor.

-So pathetic.- Adolfo said as he took out his knife.- Europeans are described as being perfect, beautiful, and superior. You know what I see? A drunkard, ugly, and inferior human being. How is it possible to a person with real blood to lose to somebody who represents the mix of all races?-

The Captain didn't respond. He was too weak to get up and keep fighting.

-I know you want it to end.- said the Mexican as he prepared his knife.- Your suffering will end... forever.-

And then, where he was standing, was weakened by the fire, thus, breaking, and making Adolfo to lose his balance. He fell to never be seen again. With the last bit of his strength, Captain Haddock got into his feet and went towards Tintin, who was fainted because of the lack of oxygen.

The rope, as he said before, was now weak.

Haddock freed the boy and tried to search for a safer exit.

The stairs were no more, and the fire was about to claim them.

The Captain searched with his sight, and what he saw, was a window. He preferred to have more scratches than being eaten by the fire. He took one last deep breath and jumped to the window as the building exploded.

Now, the Aztec Hawks ceased to exist.

Then, Snowy approached him.

-He's alive, boy.- Said with a weak voice.- He's still with us.-

And Captain Haddock finally fainted with Tintin in his arms.

-xxx-

**A/N:**I hope you liked this. I'll submit later the last chapter, epilogue, and possibly trivia of this fanfic.

If there was something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!


	7. Breathing Space

Chapter VII

Breathing Space

_-Beep... Beep... Beep...-_

Things were not being the same as Captain Haddock was in the hospital and is in the worst condition anyone (or maybe at his age) could be in. Right now, he was still unconscious, in a bed with a tube on his arm and a machine monitoring his heart rate. I believe he has had near-fatal injuries that almost cost him a broken arm or leg. The damage Adolfo did to him back in the "Hell House" was almost enough to fade him out from the world. The worst part of all this is that the sailor was not answering, and the doctors believed he might have slipped into a coma or something like that after surviving a tremendous fall, "filled with fire and explosions", with the lad in his arms.

Tintin was fine, thank God.

He was sitting by him for the past two days after recovering. The reporter admitted the Captain has risked his life a lot when it happened to save him in the adventures they've had. Even though he felt happy for his friend saving him, Tintin was cursing himself for what "he did to him".

The "burning the house down" was his idea. He thought on the fire "freeing" him instead of what would have happened.

_It's my fault._ He said in his mind._ It's my entire fault. _

He then started to meditate the things as he let a few tears out of his eyes and wished to be the one in a severe condition instead of the Captain.

Snowy started to whimper as he felt Tintin's expression.

-Easy, boy.- he said to his dog.- I'm sure he'll wake up soon.-

Many hours have passed and there was not anything new.

It was getting darker outside, and the worrying of the lad was growing. He was starting to wonder why whenever something happened in whatever place of the world, danger rises when he's around. He didn't want anybody to be hurt. Maybe himself, but not one of his best friends. In his eyes, Captain Haddock was like his protector. He even went on the "trips" he said he won't be going on this life.

The lad started then to think what to say in case the Captain was not going to return to Marlinspike. _What would the Professor say? What would Nestor think? How would Bianca Castafiore deal with it?_ Questions like that were circling around his head. He was too depressed to think positively.

-Please, Captain.- Tintin said in a low-like voice.- Don't go. Not now. Not in front of me- said as he started to cry and hugged the sailor.

His last line reminded him of the no-longer-shocking-moment-for-him when Remy died in his arms that night in the park of Paris. That memory replayed in his head one more time, and started to cry in a fashion similar to that moment.

Tintin kept blaming himself for the accident, wishing even to be dead.

The only thing that was calming him a bit down was Haddock's heartbeats. It was a sign of life and opportunity, and the lad's tears were stopping. He then took the Captain's hand and squeezed it.

.

.

And an answer was received.

.

.

-You're not that light like a baby, did you knew that?-

The voice made Tintin to raise his head.

The first thing he saw was the Captain's face, with a smile on it.

-Captain!- He exclaimed with joy.

-Seriously, boy.- The Captain insisted.- You're heavy!-

Tintin then sat on his side.

He saw the sailor was wondering where he was, and why the drawer at his side was full of chocolates, flowers, and even hand-made, "Get well soon" cards.

-Where am I?- he asked

-In the hospital.- Tintin replied.- We've been here for a few days.-

-Who sent me those things?- said the sailor as he pointed to the stuff at the drawer.

-Well...- Tintin replied.-... those are little details given by "our admirers".-

-Admirers?-

-The people of this country have the habit of giving a detail to the hero who saved them... and helped to the police to discover an underground graveyard.-

-What?-

-The Chief told me a lot of people, especially tourists, were reported as missing since five years ago. And those cases were classified as "unresolved". When the fire was extinguished, the police went inside of what remained of the house to search for the gangsters, or for a secret entrance. Then, they found a secret door leading to a basement and, what they saw was something scary, like being inside a horror movie.-

-What happened later?-

-The skeletons found were taken to the labs, and that night, those were identified as the missing people. All of them had scars made by the knives owned by the Aztec Hawks.-

-So that's why...-

-Exactly.- Tintin replied nodding, with a smile.- A great part of those gifts were given to us by their families.-

-Tintin, I see you don't received that much.-

-Maybe because I was eating a few while you were unconscious.-

-Oh, you!- the Captain replied with a laugh.- So, when are we going back to Marlinspike?-

-When the doctor discharges you, Captain.- Tintin replied.

-And how much take to him to let me go?-

-I'm not sure.- Tintin said.- It depends on your condition.-

-I'm as strong as a bull and a rhino combined, so I feel fine.- He said

As he was getting up, Captain Haddock met the floor again. Tintin went to help him to return to bed.

-You might be as strong as the combination of a bull and a rhino, but you are still stubborn as a fish and weak as a barnacle.- Tintin commented as he finished helping Haddock.

The Captain had no option, but to wait until the doctor discharged him.

-xxx-

The days passed, and Haddock recovered all his strength, and felt as fine as new. And, as he wanted, was discharged by the medics.

All they had left was to return to the hotel for their stuff.

Tintin, Captain Haddock, and Snowy saw themselves ready to return to Marlinspike. Because the plane tickets expired because of the "waiting time", they decided to go with the Thom(p)sons on the Interpol's private plane. To evade boredom, the young reporter took his father's black book, much to the Captain's dismay.

-I just hope your old man didn't put more homework for you, lad.- Said the Captain with an annoyed voice.

-Come on, Captain.- Tintin replied.- Why so annoyed?-

The Captain didn't give an answer.

-I supposed.- the lad replied.- By the way, the Mexico thing was written in the page before he was murdered. That means, we might get a long, deserved rest.-

-I hope you're not lying, boy. But, if there's no more "homework" for you, then why are you taking it?-

-There are a few things I want to learn from him. He knew how to communicate with codes. Besides, these might be useful some time later.-

-Like when?-

-In the future, perhaps. Nobody will know what are we saying.-

-You little devil.- the Captain commented, laughing.

-What? We will be having a good recess, won't we?- replied the lad with a smile.

-I suppose... unless Signora Castafiore and company appear in my house. If that happens, I'll take the first plane to Thailand, Switzerland, or Paris.-

Tintin laughed as the plane was leaving the ground.

-What's so funny?- Haddock demanded

-I'll explain you later.- Tintin replied as he was trying to stop laughing.

-xxx-

Meanwhile, somewhere in the world...

A man, possibly in his forties, is seen taking a phone, dialing a number.

_-Hello?- _The voice of an old man asked from the other line.

-Boss, I didn't send the helicopter as you wanted.- said the man with a very familiar voice.

_-I know. The notice was spread worldwide.-_

-But they are still alive.-

_-I supposed those dark-skinned, donkey-scented, tortilla-eaters were not capable of taking care of this. But don't worry. I have a plan.-_

-I'm listening.-

_-I need you to take the first plane to Paris. I really need to get out of here.-_

-And then, what's next?-

_-Take the plane first and come to me. Then I will tell you the rest.-_

**-xxx-**

**A/N:** I'm happy I finally finished this!

Critiques? Comments?

If there's something OOC, please tell me so I can fix it!

BTW, I suppose you got the little reference made by Tintin and the Captain almost in the end.

I will add the trivia later.

This fic does not count with an epilogue.

Want to know what's next? Then wait and read: **The Italian Plot.**

Please Read and Review!

P.S. I'm sorry if I offended a Mexican (I'm also one too, so don't say I'm not).


	8. Trivia

**Tintin in Mexico**

Trivia

-The hijacking scene is based from the "**EgyptAir Flight 648 hijack** in **1985**".

-The "**Hell House**" part was inspired by the season 1 finale of a Mexican TV Novel for children, "Face of an Angel".

-As revealed by the author, **Tintin in Mexico** is going to be rewritten due to the lack of "action". A few characters will change or be written out, new will be introduced, and the plot is going to be extended and some parts of it will be removed or changed. However, the original version will remain in the site.

-The foreign contact María mentioned is revealed to be Allan at the end of the chapter.

-The names of the Aztec Hawks are based on their real-life counterparts.

-The name "Atticus Peck" comes from the character Atticus Finch, played by the late Gregory Peck.

-Read the Mexicans' (English) dialogue closely. They have grammatical errors. This is a nod to the poor teaching in (most parts of) the country.

-The flesh-eating scarabs are a nod to "**The Mummy**" series.

-The "**Sacrifice for Santa Muerte**" and the first part of "**Hell House**" chapters have elements based from the real-life Adolfo Constanzo's killings.

-**Santa Muerte** is actually a popular idol/god in Mexico. The different colours of the cloak have a meaning (i.e. green – money, white – life, red – love/sex...).

-The Santa Muerte pray said in the fanfiction is actually a resumed version of the original one.

-The places the Captain said in the last chapter are a reference to the Tintin pastiches: Tintin in Thailand, Tintin in Switzerland, and Tintin in Paris.

-The two people who are "seen" talking at the end of the last chapter are revealed to be Allan and Gérémi.

-The craftwork market in the first chapter is a reference to the alleged "**Palo Mayombe**" rituals in the 80s, in Matamoros, Tamaulipas.

I think those are all.

BTW, I'm now free and healthy than ever. Hurray! (I just hope it doesn't happen again).

Stay tuned for **"The Italian Plot, : Black Vibes Optional"**! (Note: The title of the chappie might change). The "Chapter XII" will be eventually updated!


End file.
